


Bi the Way

by Reioka



Series: Pride Pockets [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, F/M, pride fic, pride month, they are both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: It's perfectly normal to buy a dozen blankets and several shirts at Pride before it even opens. (At least, that's what Steve tries to contend.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Pride Pockets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386916
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Bi the Way

Bi the Way

There was a giant, knitted bi-pride flag on their bed.

“Hey, um,” Natasha said, coming out into the kitchen. She tried to choose her words carefully, but finally, she gave up and just asked, “What the fuck?”

Steve stared back at her like she’d caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Worse, because he never looked guilty when she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar—he made direct eye contact with her and shoved an extra cookie in his mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. It probably would have been more believable if he were not also wearing a bi-pride shirt, nor had a bi-pride flag painted on his cheek.

“It’s seven-thirty in the morning,” Natasha sputtered, appalled. “Where the fuck did you even get this stuff?”

“What stuff,” Steve asked, as if ‘deliberately obtuse’ didn’t look fucking awful on him.

Natasha opened her mouth to tell him so, but then Clint and Tony went scuttling by to get to the common room with pride blankets over their shoulders like capes. “What the fuck?!”

“There was a sale,” Steve tried.

Natasha scowled. “A sale. On Pride merch. Before the Pride parade even started. Stop lying to me.”

“What was I supposed to do?!” Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “You know I’m weak against pretty salespeople!”

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her hip. “Man or woman?”

“Yes,” Steve answered miserably.

She gaped at him. “Steve.”

“You know I’m bad at saying ‘no’ when I’m around attractive people!” Steve wailed. “It’s why I get into so much trouble with Tony!”

Natasha scowled at him again. “Listen, I’ve got eyes, Steve, and even Tony’s handsomeness wears off after you’ve seen him slither across the floor to bite Thor’s ankle when we’re playing board games. You get into trouble with Tony because Tony knows exactly which buttons to press and you’re an idiot who rises to bait even when you _know_ it’s bait.”

“…Well he’s handsome too…” Steve mumbled petulantly.

Natasha rolled her eyes again. “Let me guess. The guy had dimples when he smiled at you. The girl complimented your ass in your running leggings. You folded like a cheap suit and bought blankets for everyone.”

“So maybe the guy _did_ have dimples! What of it?” Steve asked, blushing. “And the gal definitely didn’t compliment my ass in my running leggings. You’re wrong there. Haha.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, then turned to look at Sam, who was nursing a cup of coffee and looking pissed. “Is that true?”

“All I know is Steve lapped me twice and the third time he dumped blankets in my arms and told me I was helping him carry them,” Sam said petulantly.

Steve had one moment to look incredibly smug before Bruce came in and said, “She said Steve had a cute nose and the guy agreed with her and flashed his dimples at Steve and Steve panicked and ordered one of everything.”

“I told you that in confidence!” Steve gasped, betrayed.

“Steve, when you burst into someone’s lab screaming for help in hiding the dozen blankets you just panic-bought because the sellers were cute and you’re an idiot, you relinquish all rights to confidence from your girlfriend,” Bruce scolded. “Also Tony was in there with me so I don’t understand why you thought it would stay a secret.”

Steve looked mortified. “Tony was in there?!”

“To be fair, he was under the table fixing a piece of equipment I store under it. But yes, he was there, and he was listening, because he called dibs on the pansexual pride flag blanket,” Bruce said.

Natasha finally sat down at the table. “I promise I won’t be mad as long as you bought me a bi-pride shirt too,” she decided, because Tony hearing that Steve hadn’t noticed him would probably be punishment enough.

Steve went back to appearing miserable. “I bought you a dozen.”

“Steve,” Natasha gasped. She only needed, like, two. Maybe three, if she used one of them as a workout shirt.

“The vender of _that_ booth told me my running form was excellent,” Steve wailed. “You know I panic! I told you the fondue story!”

“Steve,” Natasha said again, then sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Okay. I guess I’ll protect you when we go together.”

Tony paused in the doorway and stood up, putting a pause on pretending he was Thor. He stared at her in disgust. “Natasha, you bought five of the same type of bra when we went lingerie shopping because the clerk said the lace cupped you just right. You’re not going to be protecting anyone, you useless bi.”

“Why does Tony get to go lingerie shopping with you and I don’t?” Steve gasped, affronted.

“Because when I try a new style, he says more than ‘hng,’” Natasha retorted. She turned to glare at Tony. “And! I made you promise never to tell Steve that!”

“What are you gonna do about it? Go buy lingerie with someone else? I paid for your bras,” Tony scoffed. “Also I’m handsome even when I _do_ slither across the floor and bite Thor’s ankle during board games and you know it.”

“I hate you, like, so much. I’m way better than Steve,” Natasha told him, but when she came back from the opening of Pride with three bags full of merchandise, she wordlessly handed him a pair of sunglasses and went back to her room.


End file.
